


it's savage

by HopelessMasquerade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (even though it isn't halloween yet), Crack, Gen, Happy Halloween!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet again, Hara plays a prank on Hana-chan, without knowing the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's savage

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Halloween drabble (it's still 30th on my country :v) with no grammar check so yeah... Bad English and stuff.
> 
> Edit: Yeees, Undertale references.

“ _Halloween? That’s for kids, y'know._ ”

That was Hana-chan’s response when someone asked him about Halloween. Aside from saying it was something rather childish for him, he claimed that there wasn’t anything that could scare or annoy him about it.

Hana-chan too lives at a small neighbourhood, and said neighbourhood gets filled with children during events like Halloween or Christmas, so it’s no wonder why he finds events like Halloween so annoying. He just wants to read his weird, confusing books, instead of hanging out with friends -his teammates-.

But Hana-chan can’t be pretending that it’s impossible to scare him, and so, Hara tried to think about something that might surprise him. It seemed almost impossible at first, since he knew, from those inhuman practice schedules, that Hana-chan was a cold individual and wouldn’t let some dumb prank surpass him.

Somehow, Hara eventually came up with something that could surprise Hana-chan. He decided to not tell anyone about it, as it would totally ruin his idea, and that’s the least he wanted to happen.

Everything Hara wanted to see was a frightened expression on Hana-chan’s face.

···

Round, chubby face with big, olive green eyes and dark hair. Small stature and an innocent expression, totally unlike the sharp one he’s got right now. In one of the pics, he’s dressed like a ladybug, and there’s another one with him dressing as an angel for some kind of school theatre.

Now everything he must do is to send them to Hana-chan’s senpai. That weird glasses-guy with that diabolical expression. Imayoshi, that’s how he’s named.

“Oh, my, Hana-chan surely will piss himself when I tell him”, Hara thinks to himself while giggling, a child-like grin drawn of his face, trying his best to not burst into laughter in the middle of the gym. Specially when both Furu and Hana-chan are around.

-Hara - a loud, firm voice comes from behind him. It’s Hana-chan himself, with a more serious look than usual -, you better not slack off today. 

Thank God Hara decided to hide his phone the moment the Flower Boy showed up, or else, he’d probably be dead by now. Speaking about Hara getting dunked on, once Hana-chan finds out about what happened, Hara will probably start praying -or run- for his own life. He would hate to die at such a young age.

Before Hara can say anything, a loud ring comes from Hana-chan’s bag. Turns out that someone left him a message. He leaves, and Hara can feel his sins crawling on his back, and even though it’s supposed to be a dumb, funny prank, he’s still afraid of how Hana-chan might react towards it.

When Hana-chan’s back, his expression has totally changed. Now he wields the same innocent, serene expression he showed on his childhood photos, and is behaving on a rather calm way, carrying his phone with him. 

This can only mean one thing.

- _Kazuya_  - he says, on a sweeter tone than usual, wielding an innocent smile that only manages to send shivers down Hara’s spine. Said boy tries to look at Hana-chan, almost giggling, yet nervous at the same time -, could you explain  _this_?

Hana-chan then shows Hara his phone, specifically a row of messages, all of them coming from his senpai, that Imayoshi guy. All of those messages mention stuff like ‘how cute Mako-chan used to be’ or that he didn’t knew anything about the angel costume.

- _H-Happy Halloween, captain…?_

Hara can’t help but pray for his own life while Hana-chan tells the rest of the team that they’ll be leaving later.

···

That same evening, Hara sure had a bad time. Seriously, he should think about his life choices before playing a prank on Hana-chan.

And, even after getting almost killed twice, he won’t.


End file.
